This invention relates to a clipping device for fastening a bundle of sheets together with a clip, and more particularly, to a clipping device provided with detecting means for detecting whether the clip has been automatically fed properly or not.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 47-12089 discloses a clipping device for clasping the end of a plurality of sheets with a clip.
FIG. 42 shows the clipping device disclosed in this publication. In this clipping device, a handle 802 is attached pivotably to an end portion of a base 801. A cover 803 is disposed between the base 801 and the handle 802. A guide channel 804 is formed in the upper surface of the base 801, and a clip-arranged belt 805 is contained between the guide channel 804 and the cover 803. The clip-arranged belt 805 is formed by arranging a plurality of clips 805N like a belt and connecting them by the use of an adhesive agent in the same way as a sheet of staples arranged like a sheet of paper. The clips 805N are each bent into a U-shape.
The other (rear) end of the clip-arranged belt 805 is brought into contact with a metallic fixture 807 which is slidably provided on a push rod 806 shown in FIGS. 43 and 44. The metallic fixture 807 urges the clip-arranged belt 805 by means of a spring 809 wound around the push rod 806. By the urging force, the front end of the clip-arranged belt 805 is brought into contact with the end portion 804A of a guide channel 804.
The push plate 808 is provided on the underside of the handle 802. When the handle 802 is pivoted from the position indicated by the solid line to the position indicated by the phantom line in FIG. 42, the push plate 808 is brought into contact with a base portion of a clip 805N occupying the front of the clip-arranged belt 805, and the clip 805N is separated from the clip-arranged belt 805. Only the separated clip 805N is compressed and deformed by the pressure of the push plate 808. A bundle of sheets of paper are then inserted in the direction of arrow P in FIG. 42, and an end of the bundle of sheets is clasped with the clip 805N.
However, in this conventional clipping device, since a clasping operation is carried out by manually operating the handle 802, it is impossible to mount this device in a business machine, such as a copying machine or FAX machine. Additionally, since the clip 505N is beforehand formed in a U-shape, the clip-arranged belt 805 requires a larger space, and therefore a large number of clips cannot be contained in the clipping device. For this reason, the clipping device must be often replenished with the clip-arranged belt 805.
In a Fax machine placed in, for example, the office of a company, there is a fear that, if several kinds of documents transmitted to the FAX machine are piled up on the tray or desk of the FAX machine, the documents addressed to not one person but many persons will be mixed up promiscuously.
There are some copying machines each having an electric stapler by which copy-papers are stored into a predetermined number of copies. However, in the electric stapler, since the copy-papers are fastened with staples which are driven through the layers of the papers, it is impossible to temporarily and merely classify the copy-papers not to be mixed up.
Therefore, a study is being made of a clipping device which is attachable to a machine for stacking a bundle of sheets, such as a copying machine, a FAX machine, or a business printer, and which is capable of automatically sorting a plurality of copies each of which is a bundle of sheets not to be mixed up.
This type of clipping device has a pair of clamps which are each pivoted on a shaft. The free ends of the clamps face each other so as to hold a clip. The surfaces of the free ends are each provided with a jaw that is engaged with an end of a plate-shaped clip with which a bundle of sheets are fastened. The clip is held by the base of this pair of jaws. The bundle of sheets is placed near the clip, the pair of clamps are then closed, and thereby the clip is bent. Thus, the bundle of sheets is fastened with the clip.
In addition, the clips are each shaped slenderly rectangular, and are connected to the neighboring clips by means of, for example, a film. As a result, the clips are formed into a clip-arranged belt consisting of the clips arranged like a belt. Between a cartridge in which the clip-arranged belt is contained and the pair of clamps, a slider is disposed for feeding the clip-arranged belt from the cartridge to the space between the clamps.
However, in the thus constructed clipping device, there are cases in which, when the slider is moved from the cartridge to the pair of clamps, the pair of clamps are closed in spite of the fact that no clip has fed between the pair of clamps. For this reason, the bundle of sheets, such as copy-papers, will be damaged by the clamps. In addition, there is a fear that the clamps or a mechanism for driving the clamps will be damaged if the clamps are closed in a state in which a plurality of clips are stagnated or a clip is on the way to the clamps.